Dino Charge Rangers (Shattered Grid)
The Dino Charge Rangers are a team of Rangers who, like the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Dino Rangers, also bear the power of dinosaurs. Already belonging to an alternate dimension, their timeline was misaligned further due to the Shattered Grid incident, where their history was realigned, and they now coexist with other Rangers in other universes. History Following an attack by Lord Drakkon's Ranger Sentries, the Blue and Purple Dino Charge Rangers were among the Rangers who were recovered from their respective timelines by the Pterodactyl Dinozord piloted by Kimberly Ann Hart and Jen Scotts. Receiving Zordon's call through the Morphin Grid, the Dark Ranger was among those who rallied to his pocket dimension for the final stand against Lord Drakkon. After having their Morphers reinforced by Doctor K, the surviving Dino Charge Rangers participated in an advance towards Drakkon's Tower on the Moon in the World of the Coinless, engaging a large army of Ranger Sentries. Members Tyler Navarro As the Dino Charge Red Ranger, Tyler followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He was initially captured by Lord Drakkon's army and held on the moon base. At the end of the Shattered Grid event, he was rescued from the base by a team of Rangers led by Grace Sterling. He boarded Promethea with the other rescued Rangers and, when the universe was restructured at the end of the arc, he was left among those trapped in a different dimension. Status: alive, depowered Koda As the Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Koda followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He was seen attempting to fend off the Ranger Sentries at the Amber Beach Museum, being recovered by Jen and Kimberly. He was later seen fighting in the last battle against Lord Drakkon's forces. Status: alive, powered Riley Griffin As the Dino Charge Green Ranger, Riley followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He was initially captured by Lord Drakkon's army and held on the moon base. At the end of the Shattered Grid event, he was rescued from the base by a team of Rangers led by Grace Sterling. He boarded Promethea with the other rescued Rangers and, when the universe was restructured at the end of the arc, he was left among those trapped in a different dimension. Status: alive, depowered Sir Ivan of Zandar As the Dino Charge Gold Ranger, Ivan followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. As evidenced by the appearance of Dino Charge Gold Sentries, Ivan fell to Drakkon's forces, whom stripped him of his Morpher. Status: unknown, depowered Kendall Morgan As the Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Kendall followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. She was seen attempting to fend off the Ranger Sentries at the Amber Beach Museum, being recovered by Jen and Kimberly. In the final battle against Lord Drakkon, Kendall is one of the few rangers left with access to a Zord. After Jen Scotts was able to access the Time Force's computer to determine which Zords were able to be combined, it was determined that her the Plesio Zord was able to merge with the HyperForce Megazord, Kat 's Zeo Super Zord, and RJ 's Wolf Zord. Kendall summoned her Zord and was seen among the other Rangers in the newly-merged Megazord's cockpit. Status: alive, powered Zenowing After the events of End of Extinction, Zenowing returned with Heckyl to Sentai 6, in order to prevent the destruction of the planet and protect the Dark Energem from Lord Arcanon. While there, Zenowing became a mentor to Heckyl and refined his magic to hide the energy of the Dark Energem from Lord Arcanon and became a mentor to Heckyl. However, Lord Arcanon discovers the planet's presence after Heckyl built his own version of the Titano Charge Morpher. Zenowing confronts Heckyl on his betrayal and is then immediately locked in the nearest room while Heckyl uses the Dark Energem to morph into the Dark Energem. Although Heckyl is able to defeat Lord Arcanon, the Dark Energem attempts to corrupt Heckyl into turning into Snide again. Zenowing arrives at Heckyl's side and uses his magic to free Heckyl from the Dark Energem's corruption, sacrificing himself in the process, his final words telling Heckyl to find happiness. As such, Zenowing didn't hear Zordon's message and didn't participate in the Shattered Grid event. Status: deceased, depowered Heckyl Heckyl followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He was among other Rangers that received Zordon's call, and took part in the rescue mission to Lord Drakkon's fortress, and was subsequently aboard the Promethea when it was removed from the dimension. Status: alive, powered Notes *Coincidentally, (or perhaps intentionally), as well as being the two survivors recovered by Kimberly and Jen, Koda and Kendall are also the only two Dino Charge Rangers as yet playable in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. **Despite Heckyl not being a ranger during the Dino Charge television series, he is also playable in Power Rangers Legacy Wars.